


Cute Judy Dolls

by GreatKobold



Category: Bondage - Fandom, Doll bondage, Dolls coming to life - Fandom, Small Soldiers, Zootipia, gwendy dolls - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatKobold/pseuds/GreatKobold
Summary: The mayor of Zootopia is asked to contact Judy hopps and Gazelle to get their permision to create dolls of them. Judy takes some home but things go wrong when they get...active. They somehow get a sense for bondage and trouble ensues.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Cute Judy Dolls

It was a hot day, mayor lionheart was in his office and waiting for the next meeting. Some crackjob toymakers had got in contact with him. The two creators came in, one was a white marked fox, while the other was a dog, a pit bull. They dragged in a chart with some satistics on it. The floor of the office being scratched from it being moved in. Lionheart frowned and face palmed. "Alright, give me what you got. I an't got all day" The mayor says to the two. "As you proably can see we aren't really that big of a company. I mean last month we are just making toys out of my mom's basement" Says the pit bull. The fox then picks it up. "But we got a killer idea for you!, the female hero's of the city. Gazelle, and that...cop what was her name?" The mayor thinks "Gwen? i think. Gwendy. Just go with that. So im listening." He says arching one eye brow.

Judy woke up that morning to her neighbors fighting, she loved it honestly. A bit of the city charm she always wanted. She stood up and looked at her open closest, her clothes and uniform were right there waiting for her. She used her foot to nudge a box full of...special toys to the back. She got ready for the day and just as she was pulling up her pants (Or perhaps they are tights?) her phone rang. It was Nick, the fox who she loved to laugh at and hated when he got cocky. She answerd it and made sure to keep the camera away from her lower body. "Morning Nick." His slick voice came back "Hello carrots. Cheif Bogo got in touch and said he needs you. Some big shots made a deal to make a toy of you." He was holding back laughter. "Oh? alright i'll be there." She hangs up and pulls up her tights and heads to the station. Clawhouser was there and he had just calmed down from laughing. "Oh hey hopps!" She knew something was up. "What is it?"

Clawhouser looked inoccent. "Nothing, just the dolls were so cute!" He thought that since it was the doll and not her he could say it. "Hmm i'll let you have that one." She hopped off to the cheif's office. When she stepped in she got the cheif's signature yell. "Hopps!, your late and you need to sign the damn paper so these egg heads can make the damn toy." She came inside and Nick was sitting on one of the chairs. The two creators were in the room as well. "Well before i do can i see it? i want to know if they got me right." With that Bogo huffed and walked out of the room, leaving them to sort it out themselves. The fox held up the doll. It was a spitting image of Judy but...the outfit showed more skin on the unifrom and the casual wear was a sundress. She also noticed that the dolls hips were far wider than her own. "Uh, why did you make the butt so big?" She asked holding in the blush. "Molds were already like that, besides changing it now would be expensive." She then noticed they got the name wrong and gave in. She signed the consent form and they smiled "Here take a free sample" They handed her a box of Judy dolls. However they had the name Gwendy, she sighed and went home to quickly drop them off.

Once she was back home she examined them more closely. They were remarkable, almost clones of her, despite the larger hips. She for fun put them onto her hips and tested if she could balance them. She laughed at herself and put them on the bed. She went to see if she had any of her old dolls from her childhood. She however failed to notice that the dolls could be switched on...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.writing.com/main/interactive-story/item_id/2080967-Gwendy-Playtime-Invasion/map/1
> 
> A link to a great interactive that inspired me to make this. Got a great community on a discord that is linked at the start. Hope you all enjoyed and are ready to read more.


End file.
